of scales and feathers a mlpspyro story
by alistermontescue
Summary: after being lost fluttershy meets a new friend will he save equestria from the evil thats coming or will he doom them all


fluttershy was running like crazy trying to keep up with all her animals, she didn't see angel bunny running away "everyone please , calm down, and please listen" she said in her small timid voice. the animals suddenly stopped and gave her their full attention. she sighed "okay now it looks like everyone is here, that isexcept for... angel bunny!, oh no no no" she then began looking around franticly, looking under rocks, in bushes , but she couldnt find him anywhere. "whats up shy?" fluttershy was startled and let out a yelp, then looked at twilight and blushed a little "im trying to find angel bunny , have you seen him" twilight shook her head "not since yesterday, sorry" fluttershy looked at the ground "oh, well thanks anyway " she then spotted a piece of whir\te fuz, and as she looked around she saw a trail of it leading into the dark forrest she gulped and then decided she would get some one to help her. unfortunately everyone seemed busy , apple jack was busy with harvest "sorry sugar cube, but i got to finish harvest" rarity was designing dresses "i do appologise sweetheart but i simply mush finish my latest ans amble".pinkie pie was busy with ...something "thepartywillbesoamasingand terrifici'mmakingallkindsoftastysweetsandthingsits goingtobeawsome!" she knew twilight was busy reading ortalking withj celestia

that left rainbowdash of course! rainbowdash was the bravest pony she knew. she went over to her house right away ,and flew up to it. "rainbowdash a- areyou home" she was answered by "AAHCHOO!" rainbowdash opened the door "ugh what is it fluttershy"seeing her friend sick she knew she couldn't possibly ask her to go with her. "oh, its nothing i heard that you were sick so i thought i would bring you some soup " rainbowdash sighed "thanks for the offer, but i dont like soup " fluttershy then said" o- okay well get better" rainbowdash nodded and then shut the door

fluttershy stood in front of the dark forrest, trembling, she gulped and walked in , she was instantly engulfed in darknes,and she felt like there were eyes all around her ,she shut her eyes to bloockout the eerie feling around her, but then she hearda growl, and began running, and screaming, as she ran forward there was nothing butgnarled trees and jagged rocks, she tried to fly, but she hit her head on a low branch, and fell, down a steep slope. asshe tumbled down, her right wing hit a rock hard and got twisted, she yelped in pain, and when she finally reached the bottomshe could barel move, it started to rain, and she knew she had to find some shelter ,she saw a tree that was slightly uprooted, and she crawled underneath it,and huddled up, she began crying at how helpless her situation was

six hours earlier , elsewhere

spyro sat up with a ghasp he was surrounded by desert and appeared to be inside a crater, as if he'd fallen very fast from very high up, but that didnt make since, he had wings after all "oh, my head is killing me, where are we sparks?" there was no sound "sparks?!" all of a sudden there was a gold dash of light and he said "there you are, do you know where we are?" sparks then said "well it looks likie were in equestria". spyro raised an eyebrow "equestria huh?" then he looked around "where is the nearest life?" sparks buzzed in the western direction"that way it seems like"spyro nodded "okay then we head west" he stood up and flicked his tail, and streched his wings then folded them and adjusted his satchel, then he sighed and walked forward

he had been walking now for about four hours and he finally reached the edge of a forest, it was an ominous eerie forrest. "i think i'll try flying over this thing " said spyro as he took to the sky, , after about an hour of flying it started raining "ah crud i'm getting all wet" said sparks spyro rolled his eyeds "you'l be fine just hop in my bag" once sparks was inside he continued flying , and all of a sudden he heard crying, below him, he landed and listened , it was barely audible over the rain, but he followed it anyway he approached an uprooted tree, and he could see someone inside it , it was a pegasus pony with yellow fur,and a pink mane "miss are you okay?" fluttershy yelped and pressed her back aginst the wall "please dont eat me" spyro laughed "im not gonna eat you, im friendly i promise" she was trembling and cold "o-okay" spyro then crawled into the makeshift cave, and huddled up himself "w-what are you doing"spyro yawned "resting , ive been moving non stop for six hours, im spyro by the way" she nodded "im fluttershy" he smiled "that name suits you well" fluttershy stared in awe, she had never seen a pony sized fuul grown dragon before spyro looked up and raised an eyebrow "what?" she then stuttered "oh its nothing , ive just never seen a fully gtrown dragon so, so" "small?" spyro suggested .she nodded sheepishy "i hope im not bieng rude" spyro then chuckled "nah its okay im used to it, say what are you doing here?"fluttershy then looked down "i was looking for my friend angel bunny, and then when i came in here from ponyville i got lost and i hurt my wing and got bruised up trying to fly out" spyro then got up and started to walk out into the rain "w-where are you goiing?" she asked spyro smiled "im just getting some firewood, dont worry sparks will keep you company" she tipped her head to the side "sparks?" sparks then flew out of the bag and buzzed in front of her, she yelped again and sparks said "woah sorry, didnt mean to frighten you, my names sparks and me and spyro go way back..." spyro shook his head smiling at his chatterbox of a step brother and started getting wood

fluttershy wasnt sure about spyro,he seemed lost, after all not many dragons came to equestria,and usualy when they did it would cause some troublebut she didnt want to judge spyro before she knew him. a few minutes later spyro came back "heres the firewood, and i found this little guy out there too" he opened his bag and angel bunny jumped out soaking wet and shook off like a dog fluttershy was happy to see he was okay "angel bunny your okay, oh thank you spyro" he then held a twig and lit it on fire with his breath , then he set it on top of the pile "no need to thank me yet, get some sleep, i'll help you back to ponyville after its lifted" she smiled at him and tried to lay down but she accidentaly brushed aginst her wing anfd yelped "whats wrong?" asked spyro "she cried a little "its my wing it hurts really bad"spyro then pulled out some rope from his bak and wrapped the wing up then he started to draw in his flame "what are you doing" she asked frightened by the fire" he then said relax its just going to melt the rope, it will imobilize your wing so you dont hurt it worse, it might make your feathers sticky, but i promise it wont hurt you" she nodded and he let out a small bit of flame molding the rope into a cast when itwas finally done he said "hows it feel?" she smiled "mutch better, thankyou"he smiled and then laid down his head and they both fell asleep.


End file.
